That Which Never Was
by Stand In Girl
Summary: Series of short Dark Angel stories. MA.
1. First Time

** Alright, so here's my plan. I've been feeling very inspired by Dark Angel lately, and have come up with a lot of missing scenes and short story ideas. Rather than making a bunch of new threads for those stories, I've decided to compile them here. They're anything that I feel like writing at the time, whether it be interactions with the characters, stuff that I'd like to have seen, or just something I wrote in my spare time. There isn't really a timeline, since one might jump to after Freak Nation, while another one might return to The Berrisford Agenda. Each new update will be a new short story, so everything will be resolved in one post unless it's an open-ended story. The main couple will be MA.**

** Enjoy, and helpful advice is always welcome! **

**

* * *

**

**Title**: First Time

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em

**Summary**: Something unexpected between Max and Alec.

The first time it was easy to ignore.

It didn't mean anything, really. Max was innocently perched at the edge of her chair, flicking through WebPages for some source of revenue that would allow her to buy much-needed supplies for Terminal City. Her awareness rested fully on the flashing screen before her, her brow furrowed in concentration as she nibbled on her plump bottom lip and felt the pressure stack heavily on top of her. She needed to find a way to score some cash, and fast.

"Searching porn sites again?"

Her focus was torn from her task as she jumped in fright at the sudden, unexpected voice. Whipping around quickly, she cast a look at her surroundings and realized to whom the voice belonged. She took a moment to regain herself, mentally calming her body down after the sharp burst of adrenaline. She was shocked he had been able to frighten her; she usually sensed her surroundings so well.

Alec apparently noticed this and cocked an eyebrow. "Feeling a little jumpy?"

She turned back to the machine, a scowl on her face. "No. Just trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to keep this city from starving to death."

His mouth opened in slight surprise at her forceful comeback, but he regained his bearings quickly and strode forward. "I know. That's why I decided to hunt you down, rather than indulge in a fiery sparring match of which I could most certainly win." He studied her face for a moment, as if judging something he found there. After a few seconds he switched his focus to the computer screen just behind her. "Now, let's see what you've got. You never were very good at planning heists."

She opened her mouth in protest, her eyebrows shooting up in indignation. "Since when?"

He let out a full, resonating laugh. She felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth, but instantly fought the urge and forced her face into a disapproving frown. "Since we sat in a closet for an hour waiting patiently for two guards to wake up from their naps."

Max closed her mouth and felt a slight blush tint her cheeks. Without another word, she returned her eyes to the screen and asked, her voice laden with sarcasm, "And what do you think we should do, hotshot?"

That's when it happened. He leaned over her, no doubt to get a better view of the small font in front of him. Absentmindedly, he rested a light hand on her shoulder, which was bared due to the simple white sleeveless shirt she wore. The instant skin connected to skin, a jittery feeling spread throughout her body, making her stomach flutter, her mouth open slightly, and her lids involuntarily close a fraction. She was aware of everything, from the soft tips of his fingers making contact with the edge of her collarbone to the rough calluses on his palms rubbing against her silky, sensitive shoulder.

"What about this?" He asked, still apparently absorbed in the assignment in front of them. His hand moved away from her to point at one of the links available, and in that instant Max was filled with guilt. Guilt over the fact that she was supposed to be concentrating on the task at hand and guilt that she was still very much in love with Logan, whom she should be pining for at this very moment.

"Max?" His voice came out in a slightly softer tone, a classic Alec sign of concern. He never actually sounded distressed, only took the cynical edge out of his voice.

She glanced at him and then back at the lighted screen, ordering herself to keep things normal. It was nothing. Harmless. She had to admit that he was striking, and the cocky grin that always seemed to be resting on his lips worked well with the image. So it wasn't horrible to find him attractive. It didn't mean anything.

"Yeah," She said finally. "Yeah that'll work."

The first time it was easy to ignore.

**End**

****


	2. Discussion

**Title**: Discussion

**Summary**: After Max and Alec's volatile conversation at the bar in The Berrisford Agenda, Max and O.C have a chat.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the lovely transgenics, nor their human counterparts.

**Discussion**

"I don't want your pity. I want your absence."

The harsh words stung, but didn't bite at her quite as much as the tightly controlled suffering she'd caught in his tone as he'd described Manticore. She felt a rising need to defend her and her "rugrat brothers and sisters," to tell him that they hadn't meant to abandon anyone but simply had an unbearable desire to escape. Yet as she stared at him, she realized it would do no good. He wasn't paying attention to her anymore, but rather staring into his drink as if the dark amber liquid held some secret answer that could end his mysterious sorrow.

"Then I'll leave you alone." She said quickly, turning to walk away. She'd always known instinctively that he buried his emotions behind a solid, impermeable wall, and that his sarcasm and wit were just tools to stop people from looking beyond the cocky, confident person he presented. To see a crack run through the façade he'd so flawlessly established and to catch a brief glimpse of everything he kept bottled up... it unsteadied her. And she felt a tinge of regret as she realized that she was the last person he'd confide in with his problems.

Max shook her head wearily as she returned to her table, and realized with some surprise that O.C still occupied it. "Where's your shorty?" She asked, sliding smoothly into her seat and trying to regain her casual demeanor.

Original Cindy narrowed her eyes at the voluptuous blonde decorating the pool table. "That honey beside her ain't her sista'." She replied, her voice tinged with disappointment. Then her eyes focused on Max's face. "What about you? Find out what's up wit' your boy?"

Max's face narrowed into a scowl as she fiddled with her hands. "We've already had this discussion; don't call him that. And no, I still don't know." Her scowl melted into a troubled look that Original Cindy's inquisitive eyes didn't miss.

"Think it's serious, boo?"

Max stole a glance in Alec's direction. "What do you mean by serious?"

Cindy rolled her eyes impatiently, noting Max's stalling. " Is it serious as in, he's gonna make us work another long shift for doing something stupid, or serious like, he's gonna get himself killed if you don't bust somebody's ass?"

Max shrugged, still discreetly marking Alec's position in the bar. He'd ordered another drink and was now taking small sips from the short, round glass. She watched his throat work as he swallowed the burning liquid, watched the way his face narrowed as he welcomed the feeling.

"I don't know. He brought up Manticore, which tells me that his problems stem from somethin' he's done that he regrets." She shook her head, staring down at the cracked tabletop and wearing a puzzled frown.

"You mean he killed somebody?" O.C asked bluntly, causing Max to jerk her gaze in Original Cindy's direction.

"What?"

O.C shrugged. "Boo, from what you say about Manticore, they ain't above sendin' one of you transgenics out to shoot somebody. Right?"

Max said nothing for a long moment, knowing that O.C had just pulled her deepest fear out into the open. The thought had been in the back of Max's mind since Alec's abnormal behavior had begun, and now there was no denying it.

"It's possible. Likely, even." She admitted.

"So you sayin' maybe he's feeling guilty 'bout bein' a murderer?" O.C asked. There was no accusation in her tone, but Max felt defensiveness bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not like you can say no." She said, more sharply than she intended. "They tell you to jump, you ask how high. And if you don't jump high enough, you're nothing but a defective soldier." Her eyes turned shadowy. "And they don't keep around a broken product."

"Hey, boo, I wasn't sayin' nothing against Alec. I'm just sayin', your boy could be in deep trouble." Original Cindy spoke in a pacifying tone.

"Maybe someone's after him because he messed with somebody special back when he was still being a good soldier. Maybe he's trying to figure out how to save his ass." Max said, more to herself than to her companion. O.C snorted slightly, causing Max to return her focus on her friend. "What?"

"Boo, I don't know much about Manticore or transgenics or none of that. But I do get emotions. And that boy's got a bad case o' guilt if I ever saw one."

Max frowned in confusion. "Alec? Alec doesn't feel guilt. Anger and pain, maybe, but he would have to care about someone else to feel guilty. He's so cold and detached from everyone that it's just not possible."

O.C shrugged. "You can come off pretty cold yourself." At Max's slightly hurt glance, Original Cindy clarified, "Oh, I don't mean it in a bad way. Maybe somethin' about that place makes you like that. Cold and detached. But that's not really you, right boo?"

The simple yet probing question sent Max's mind into a tailspin yet again. She didn't know if she could handle being compared to Alec. Because the more she thought about it… the more she saw herself in him. But he was an ass! He didn't care about anything or anyone; he had no qualms with putting people in danger; he--

"He's leaving." Max spoke suddenly, grabbing her jacket and hopping out of her chair. He'd finished paying the bartender and was now storming up the stairs, knocking into a few innocent bystanders along the way.

"Where you goin'?" O.C asked, her face clouded in confusion.

"To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like usual." _To make sure he gets home ok_, she silently added. "I'll be back later."

"A'ight." O.C said, glancing around for another female to occupy her time. By the slight lowering of her lids and the smirk that slid into place, Max guessed she found one.

Shrugging into her coat, Max hurried out after Alec. She exited the building in time to see two men harassing him, one holding Alec back while the other tasered the transgenic's chest. Max sprung into action, taking on one of the goons and freeing Alec to spar with the other. After a few complicated punches and one fierce move in which Max flipped the man over her head and onto the cement at their feet, Max's competitor was out of comission. She turned to Alec and noticed him behaving a little too violently with the second thug, kicking the man painfully over and over as the latter writhed on the ground.

"Alec!" She yelled, lithely stepping over the man in front of her and pulling the male transgenic off of his victim. "Hey!" He continued to fight against her, forcing her to slam him down on the hood of a nearby car. She grasped his shoulders tightly, holding him still. She inhaled sharply at the look in his eyes, the same look he'd worn the night of Joshua's party as he'd reached for the dog man's throat. Rather than being sharp and full of biting wit like they usually were, his green eyes were glassy and unfocused, as if he was completely unaware of his surroundings. Then, all at once they cleared, narrowing on her face as a look of fury came over his features. He jerked away from her and straightened his jacket roughly.

"Stay the hell away from me." He said in a deadly tone, pushing her away and storming in the opposite direction. She stared at his retreating back, a troubled look crossing over her face.

**End**


	3. Conflict

**Title**: Conflict

**Summary**: Max fails at something and loses her cool. Alec takes the brunt of her anger.

**Rating**: T

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! It means so much to me, and it keeps me writing.

**Conflict**

"Why do you _always_ have to screw _everything_ up?!"

Max stalked away from him, knowing that if she didn't remove herself from his presence at that moment, she was liable to lose her cool completely. And although she threatened him at least three times a day with a sound ass-kicking, she still hated losing control. It made her feel closer to the animal that Manticore had created her to be.

"Max, this was _not_ my fault." Alec's tone was calm, though there was something deeper there, a hint of anger that her hypersensitive hearing didn't miss. That small thread of emotion in his tone only incensed her further. He had _no_ reason to be irritated.

"You miscalculated, Alec! You were sloppy and lazy and didn't bother to check your facts. And now the heist is completely useless, meaning we spent a month preparing for nothing!" The anger swept through her form, causing her face to flush and her hands to shake. She felt as if she was teetering over a dangerous ledge, but she didn't know how to pull herself away.

"What the hell, Max? I spent the last three weeks finding those sources. I pulled out every contact I had! How could I have known that the security information and the blueprints were out of date?" His voice was still low, but genetically enhanced hearing was no longer necessary to recognize the indignant anger that lurked in his tone.

On some level, Max realized that his argument held merit. But she was too incensed and frustrated by their failure to hear his logic. She and Logan had been so close to finding a cure, but they wouldn't be able to without the money from this heist. The scientist and tools they needed were costly, and there wouldn't be an opportunity to get cash like this again for months, if at all. So Max had snapped. And of course, she chose the same person she always chose to take out her disappointment on.

"I _depended_ on you. I trusted you to come through for us. But of course you didn't. No, like always, you work only hard enough to get the job half done, and then left it to others to bail your ass out!" She stalked closer to him and, unable to restrain herself, planted a sharp left hook to his cheek. He staggered back, a look of disbelief passing over his features. Before he could say a word, she threw herself at him, grabbing his shoulder and knocking him firmly on the ground.

"Max, you know you don't want to--" His voice held a clear warning, his eyes brightening as he too, was overcome with anger, but she didn't let him finish. Instead, she planted a swift blow to his stomach while she straddled him on the ground. He grunted, but his face stayed in focus as he lithely flipped them over so that she was flat on her back, him towering over her. He locked her hands above her head, restraining them with his own. Even though he was clearly pissed, he still wasn't trying to hurt her, but rather restrain her until she regained control.

Which wasn't going to happen, because the next second she wrestled her hands free and shoved him off of her, moving to a standing position. Her hands formed taut fists as she bounced in a slight crouch, and he swiftly moved into the same position. Though an unwilling participant in their match, he obviously wasn't going to allow her to get another shot at him.

She lunged and he countered, blocking her jab and grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her back. He held her there for as long as he could manage, and issued one last warning. "Keep going, Max, and I won't hold back on you."

"Please," She said, yanking out of his grip and hitting him sharply in the chest. "Don't."

His face narrowed and became blank as he fought off her advances. She moved in on him and he lunged, catching her in the stomach with his fist. She barely paused before she got in another shot to his cheek, causing him to stagger slightly. "Jesus, Max. Not the face." His voice was rough, though it held a hint of his cocky demeanor.

She laughed, but it came out more like a cackle. She moved to apply a swift kick to his gut, but he caught her leg and pulled her off balance. She tumbled to the ground, and he went with her, pinning her for the second time. Even through her angry fog, Max could tell that the close proximity was having an affect on him; her body was flush against his in an almost intimate arrangement.

His pupils contracted slightly as he tried to regain his focus, but it was too late; she'd seen his distracted gaze and used it to her advantage. She flipped them over just as he'd done when she first attacked him. He remained still, staring up at her, and she felt unexpected desire pool at the bottom of her stomach. Something must have shown on her face, because the corners on his full, perfect lips tipped upward in an arrogant smirk. Before she could generate any anger or embarrassment that he'd read her so well, he moved quickly, yanking her up and pinning her to the wall with his body.

"Now… will you please stop hitting me?" He hissed.

"Fine." She said shortly, her head still spinning slightly. His grip loosened after a moment and she took the opportunity to grab his shoulders and heave him against the opposite wall. A surprised look passed over his face, but it was nothing compared to the shock he experienced next when Max crashed her lips down onto his.

He tensed at the sudden, completely unanticipated move, but she persisted fervently. Unable to resist, he returned her assault and a wealth of different emotions crashed through her system. Their mouths met and dueled for dominance, much in the way their bodies had fought just a few seconds earlier. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and then fought viciously with hers once allowed the access. Her hands still gripped his shoulders painfully, while his had moved to her hair, clutching the dark, silky strands tightly.

He dipped his hands under her shirt and then raked his nails lightly over the sensitive area of her back. She shivered, and her moan was lost into his ever-demanding mouth. Encouraged, Alec was in the process of grabbing the hem of her blouse and removing it when a loud, shrill beeping filled the room.

Disoriented, they both pulled away slightly, breathing heavily, their eyes locked. Then she understood. Her pager.

When that realization hit, reality crashed through her as well. She gasped and her eyes filled with hot, guilty tears. Stumbling away from Alec, she grabbed the small device and studied the readout. Logan. She waited silently for the beeping to pass, but regretted its absence when the sound finally died out. Thick, heavy silence followed in its wake, neither of them making so much as a sound.

_Is he breathing,_ She thought hazily, _am I?_

She stared at him a moment longer, her unease obvious, and then turned towards the door.

"Max," Alec quickly cut off her departure by stepping in front of her.

"Don't." She said, her gaze skittering away from his.

"Max, don't let this— whatever this was bother you. You were obviously upset and I was here, like always. You needed an outlet and--" She listened as he tried to explain away their kiss and wondered why he was bothering. She knew he probably didn't regret it, but then she'd been the one to initiate the scorching interlude in the first place, so he really shouldered little responsibility in this situation. The thought sent waves of pain crashing through her, but also a small, potentially dangerous thought: _Do I regret it?_

"I…" She finally met his gaze, and felt as if she'd been punched in the gut… again. Desire still laced itself throughout the brilliant green and gold flecks, but the emerald pools also held concern and another gentle emotion that she was too afraid to place. She stared at him a moment longer and then launched herself at him again. Only this time it was a torrent of tears, not fists that she released upon him. He instinctively tensed as her arms wrapped around his torso, but a second later relaxed and returned her embrace. It clearly wasn't sexual; she was in desperate need of some comfort, and he, like always, simply couldn't refuse her.

He held her gently, stroking her hair and back in a calm, soothing manner, all the while keeping certain parts of himself from coming into contact with her. He seemed to know that heat or desire weren't what she needed, and kept their embrace strictly on a friend basis. Finally, she pulled away, her eyes avoiding his yet again. A deep flush crept up her cheeks as she carelessly wiped away the tear tracks, feeling acutely ashamed of her weak behavior.

"I can't do this anymore," She whispered quietly, her voice filled with sorrow. He waited, and she took a minute to collect herself before continuing. "It's like, the second I start to hope that Logan and I can be together again, everything crashes down around us. I'm so scared to even be around him anymore, after all of the close calls we've had." She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "God, it's so lonely."

She knew Alec didn't have much experience in the way of comforting women – especially her – but just having him near her seemed to ease the ache in her chest a tiny bit. And as much as she welcomed the greatly-needed band aid over her heart, it also frightened her. Because it put their relationship into previously uncharted territory, and left her feeling just a little off-balance and out of sorts.

In that moment, she wanted desperately to return to normal. Normal in the way that Alec was always pining over the blonde-haired bimbos while she watched and scoffed. Normal in the way that she was forever trying as hard as she could to make things with Logan work, no matter how long it took. Normal in the way that the only contact she and Alec had was when they were arguing and the only touching they did occurred when her hand landed swiftly on his head after he'd said something stupid.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to be strong. She wouldn't use his comfort as a crutch. She would stand on her own and support the burdens weighing heavily on her slender shoulders. She wouldn't let this infuriating, beautiful transgenic mean more than he already was to her. Mean _everything_. She just wouldn't.

"And now I just have one more thing to be awkward about when I'm around him." She finished in a clipped tone, shooting him a look. Her voice held her classic sarcastic edge, and she was finally regaining control of her emotions.

Alec shrugged, ready and accustomed to letting her sarcasm roll off his shoulders. "If he makes you that unhappy, why are you still with him?"

Max rolled her eyes, easing herself back into their old routine. Nonetheless, she did have to silently admit that she was glad to have his brutal honesty, rather than O.C's idealistic insistence that she and Logan would beat this "virus bitch." Not that she didn't love O.C for those assurances, but sometimes she wondered of her best friend really meant them, or if she knew that they were what Max needed to hear.

"Because I love him." She said plainly, although the words were slightly strained to her own ears.

"And I loved her." He replied, and she cast a quick, startled look at him. He was, of course, referring to Rachel, but she had never heard him do so before. "But I was like poison to her, Max. And her involvement with me killed her."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, though admittedly she didn't know how to reply, when a brief memory flashed through her mind and froze the words on her lips.

_Don't you see, 452? You're poison. You destroy everyone that you love._

"No." She whispered to herself. That bitch hadn't been right about her. She hadn't been right about anything. But… what if it was true?

"Max?" Alec actually sounded concerned.

She glanced at him, her expression still troubled. "I should go."

He looked surprised but nodded slowly. "Logan will want to know that we made it out ok."

"But we didn't. We don't have the product, we don't have the cash, and to top it off we went behind his back and--" She cut herself off quickly. "I should go." She said again.

He nodded in agreement and watched her walk out the door, thinking to himself that things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.


	4. Stupid

**Title:** Stupid

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Alec and Max think about their dumb mistakes.

**Stupid**

Alec had done something stupid.

It's not like it was a big surprise, considering his track record. He was known for doing dumb, irrational, foolish things, usually in his chase for the perfect adrenaline rush. He supposed the hormone that pumped through his system and caused his heart to start beating faster, his palms to sweat, and his already enhanced strength to escalate even higher made him feel more alive. After living a half-life at Manticore, with no liberty to feel and no freedoms and none of the pleasant, everyday things that most humans took for granted, it was understandable for Alec to want to feel alive. But he never thought his mind - or rather, his heart - would adapt to this need in such a way.

Because it no longer took a hazardous, potentially life-threatening heist to get his heart beating faster, or get his palms to sweat, or to cause adrenaline to pump through his system. All it took was a glance from those dark, deep brown eyes. Despite the fact that the only emotions ever directed at him from those eyes were annoyance, anger, and once or twice even hatred after she'd learned of some of his more stupid actions.

She had no idea how that cut into him, the fact that she never smiled genuinely at him and never offered any of that easy caring she bestowed on her closest friends. Then again, how could she know? He went to great lengths to rile her, tease her, and push her away. To make everything about her seem like a big joke, as if she didn't matter. He supposed it was how he protected himself. She could never know just how much she meant to him. He wouldn't be able to stand the rejection. So he made himself accept what he got from her, which was a whole lot of anger and loud screeching.

He couldn't help but admit that he took selfish satisfaction in the emotions he was able invoke in her. They were always fierce and fiery, her vehemence in its own way a type of passion. And despite all her heartfelt words about Logan, she never felt anything akin to passion for the bespectacled older man from what Alec could tell. She was comfortable with him, she loved him easily, and she trusted him and the bond they'd formed. But all of it was simple and light and sweet.

He was certain that were she ever to actually give Alec a chance, he could show her what hot, furious, passionate love was. Not that he really knew himself, since his only experience with love had been bittersweet in the beginning and tragic at the end. But igniting emotions in her and firing her up were almost instinctual to him, as easy as breathing. He suspected that loving her would come in much of the same way.

But he'd never get the chance to love her.

He sighed. He'd be all right. He always was. He wanted her, but he could bury that down deep, somewhere between the things he'd done at Manticore that he'd forced himself to forget and the pain of Rachel's death. His heart was surrounded by more walls than Manticore had ever managed to build around its soldiers. And that certainly wasn't changing because he'd gone and done something incredibly stupid.

It wouldn't change just because he'd fallen in love with Max Guevara.

-------

Max had done something stupid.

It was pretty surprising, given her track record. She'd never been one to jump into something without carefully considering every detail of the situation and all the possible outcomes. She'd spent her entire life being hunted, and as such had learned caution. The only time she really stepped out of her box was when someone she knew was in trouble and needed help.

She rolled her eyes slightly. If she hadn't been such a do-gooder, maybe she wouldn't have gone and done something so idiotic. Maybe if she hadn't saved his ass nearly every week, hadn't had to look into his bright green eyes and see reluctant gratefulness lurking there, she wouldn't have let her emotions run away with her. Because whenever that hazel gaze focused on her, her heart started beating faster, and her palms started to sweat, and adrenaline rushed through her system. It didn't matter that the only emotions inside of those light green depths were amusement and cynicism at her idealistic views. It didn't matter that he tomcatted all through this city. Those things hurt her more than he'd ever know, but they didn't stop her from feeling this way.

So she hid her emotions behind a barrier of annoyance and distrust, viewing everything he did with just a little bit more criticality than was normal. She supposed it was her way of protecting herself. Because he could never know how much he meant to her. She knew that would only lead to heartbreaking rejection. So she watched him pick up those girls and flirt as they flaunted their bodies at him, and she made herself accept it.

She couldn't help but take satisfaction in the fact that none of his blonde-haired, big-breasted bimbos ever challenged him. He sent them a charming smile, and they melted like butter. By the end of his first sentence they were already pressed up against him, and by the end of the second he was leading them out of the bar. But they never stayed, and he never kept them around. She sometimes comforted herself in thinking that they were never really good enough, that they fell for his ploys too easily and didn't excite him beyond the initial attraction.

A small part of her whispered in her mind that she could show Alec what a true challenge was. She could show him how rewarding it was to work at a relationship and succeed, to be with someone who didn't fall for his charismatic attitude so easily. She could teach him how to let a woman mean more than just entertainment, and how great a feeling it could be to have a passionate relationship with someone. Not that she really knew about that, herself. Her relationship with Logan had been pleasant and comforting and exactly what she'd needed after a lifetime of running. But there hadn't been awe-inspiring infatuation and attraction. It was hardly heated, even in the time before the virus. But she suspected with Alec it would be only natural to have a passionate relationship.

Not that she'd ever get the chance to have a relationship with Alec.

She sighed. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't safe. Oh sure, he always had her back. When she thought about all the times he'd so willingly done everything she'd asked him to do, she realized how much she trusted him despite their rocky history. But even if she relied on him to keep her safe, she didn't trust him to protect her from the most dangerous thing of all. Himself. She could never trust him with her heart.

No, she wouldn't disrupt her life and take any more unnecessary pain. She'd learned long ago to be careful with who she depended on. After her tough childhood, the loss of her siblings and the betrayal of people she'd trusted, Max knew much better than to trust people blindly and willingly. She wouldn't change her habits just because she'd gone and done something stupid.

She wouldn't hurt anymore simply because she'd fallen in love with Alec McDowell.


	5. Morning Comes Faster Alone

**Title**: Morning Comes Faster Alone

**Summary**: She's gone.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em.

**Note**: Title from the song _Gunnin'_ by Hedley.

**Morning Comes Faster Alone**

He knew she was gone before he even opened his eyes. The air felt less charged, the room less bright without her explosive presence filling up every crack and crevice. The space beside him was vacant; the crisp, white sheets cool to the touch. She'd been gone for a long time, he surmised, studying the unused pillow as a dull ache began to throb in the vicinity of his chest. He remembered groggily now that he'd woken up when she'd shifted on his bed, lightly and with a quiet catlike elegance that could only be found in a transgenic. But he also had cat instincts, and had felt her movements even through the thick tendrils of sleep.

Alec sighed and sat up, closing his eyes briefly as the feeling of dread washed over him. Although the sun had risen bright and warm, its rays shining in through the grimy window and throwing lines of bright light across the dingy room, Alec felt chilled to the bone. It had become a morning ritual when he woke up; he was overcome with trepidation at what the new day would bring. Far from his old life, where he'd looked forward to the buzzing of the city and the rough-edged, interesting people he found there, sunrise now only filled him with a great sense of fear.

Fear of what was to come.

Fear that Max would lead them into Hell itself.

Fear that she'd die.

Fear that she'd set them free.

Fear that she'd leave.

He tried to use every morning without her as a way to become accustomed to the pain of her absence. But he knew nothing would compare to the day when she drove off into the sunset on her shiny black ninja, her mission as leader of the transgenic society finally completed. Presumably drive straight into the arms of the posh, rich Logan Cale. Because the virus would eventually be cured, Alec had no doubt about that.

He rose from the bed, slid a pair of jeans up over his hips and snapped the buckle at his waist, and headed out of his apartment. It was sweltering hot in Terminal City, being that there was no air conditioning or electricity of any kind, and as such Alec didn't bother with a shirt. He also loved watching the lovely lady X5's glance appreciatively over his impressive, albeit slightly wiry form. Even if he hadn't looked at one of them twice since Max had inexplicably slid into his bed, presumably looking for comfort and an escape she thought him capable of offering, he was still vain as hell. And he loved to be admired.

As he walked into HQ, which was bustling with activity, he set aside his fear and his dread. It was time to work. This was also a ritual, pushing his feelings down into a deep part of himself where they wouldn't resurface until he let his guard down, until he woke up the next day.

But damn, everything seemed to move so much faster without her. There was barely time to breathe in between all that needed to be done; then she'd walk into the room and everything would slow down. When she was gone, the work, the fighting, the tremendous job ahead of them seemed to weigh so much more heavily.

Morning came so much faster when he was alone.

**End**


	6. Name

**Title:** Name

**Summary: **Max naming Alec is more important than she thought.

**Author's note:** Okay, I just wanted to explain something with this one. I debated back and forth on using Alec's name to address him, since it's in his point of view, or if I should use his designation. I decided to use 494 because, although at this time in the season most of us saw him as Alec, the point I'm trying to make wouldn't come across as well otherwise. Just go with me on this, and I promise it'll make sense. I hope. Maybe?

**Name**

X5-494 sauntered into Jam Pony and glanced around, taking in the less-than-stately décor of the place and wondering inwardly whether a sector pass was worth the trouble. Upon further thought, he decided that it was the only way he could get by without any suspicion, and so he glanced around in hopes of finding someone in charge. His gaze skittered to a halt on a very beautiful, very distraught, very familiar face. He watched in amusement as she marched up to him, blunt as a punch in the jaw.

"Was 'Stay the hell out of my life' not direct enough?" She demanded once she was in earshot, her voice harsh and her face twisted into an angry sneer. He just shook his head and grinned.

"Max, you told me to find a job. I figured what better place than somewhere I already have a friend?" He made his tone overly cheerful and slightly condescending just because he knew it would rile her. It was a dangerous game, but damn, she looked hot when she was pissed.

She snorted derisively and crossed her arms over her chest. "If by 'friend' you mean someone who'd just as soon drop an anvil on you, then welcome."

He stared at her for a moment, his green eyes laughing, and then scoffed, "You don't mean that."

Her deep brown eyes flashed and her full lips twisted angrily. "Find me an anvil and watch me go."

He met her fiery gaze and forced his face into a pained expression. "Max, that hurts, it really does." He placed a hand over his heart for believability, meanwhile glancing around Jam Pony and studying the bikes hanging on the rack to his left. "Your words inspired me. I want to change my ways."

Her face morphed into such a look of disbelief that he found it kind of cute. "Whatever! This'll only take a second," She turned her back on him and shouted, "Hey, Normal! Loser"—she pointed at 494 for emphasis—"looking for a job."

The bespectacled man who must have been Normal didn't even glance up from whatever paper he was studying. "No jobs here. Got enough of you slugs to keep me in Maalox 'til the cows come home."

"Oh, well." Max said, shrugging her shoulders and feigning a saddened look.

494 opened his mouth, prepared to put his charm and charisma to good use, when another scruffy-looking guy piped in, "Hey, aren't you that boxer dude?"

494 turned to look at him, surprise marring his features. Meanwhile, Normal's head jerked up, and he studied 494 with wide eyes behind his glasses and greatly renewed interest. "You're Monty Cora!" He nearly yelled, and there was something akin to awe in his voice. 494 grinned; this would be easier than he thought.

"Monty Cora?" Max questioned slowly, her face showing confusion but also a calculating glint that told 494 she realized what his cage-fighting name sounded like.

"It's a stage name," He told her by way of explanation. It was clear from the gradual reddening of her face that she would like nothing better than to smack him upside the head. Her grinned when he noticed her hand twitch as she fought the urge.

Normal continued their conversation with enthusiasm. "I once saw this beautiful man take down "Mangler" Miller in less than forty-five seconds flat. Wonderful! _Bravo_!"

At this Max went from looking angry and confused to looking completely and totally disgusted. Even 494 had to keep himself from laughing; he'd never heard himself described as a "beautiful man" before. Instead, he placed a charming smile on his lips and shook the older man's hand. "Well, thank you, uh… Normal."

"Please, call me Reagan." Normal replied, and 494 nodded, his smile widening because he had no intention of doing so. "So you're looking for a job, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to be a part of Team Jam Pony." 494 said with false zeal, glancing at Max and smirking victoriously.

Normal nodded and then said, "If I may ask, though, why lower yourself to working with these reprobates?" Normal sent a scathing look at Max and the other workers as he spoke.

494 grinned recklessly, knowing that Max might very well kick his ass for his next remark. Well, she could _try_, anyway. "See, I knew my friend Max worked here, and I've heard some great things about Jam Pony through her." His gaze slid over to the transgenic in question.

If looks could kill, 494 would no longer be standing. The glare from Max was so fierce, he didn't look at her directly for fear of being blinded. Good thing Manticore hadn't installed laser-beams in their eyes.

The grubby man who had identified 494 earlier broke into the discussion again, pulling 494's gaze away from Max. "Did you guys date or something?" He asked interestedly, his scraggly blonde hair falling into his eyes as he looked between the two.

494 grinned as he remembered walking into her cell and announcing that he was her breeding partner. Of course, she'd thrown him against the wall and hadn't wanted anything to do with him, but he wanted to make her angry again. So he said, "Something like that."

"No!" Max shouted angrily, punching 494's arm. He leaned back swiftly to escape the brunt of the blow, but still winced at the amount of force she'd put behind it. He instinctively raised his hands to block her in case she tried again.

"Excuse me, Golden Boy and Missy-miss? Let's get back to work here," Normal's voice was sharp and demanding, though neither Max nor 494 paid much heed. 494 grinned at Max and she rolled her eyes at him, her fingers twitching again. "And Sketchy, don't you have packages to deliver?" Normal added to the unkempt man. Sketchy grumbled what sounded like a few very dirty words under his breath, and then slunk away.

"Anyway, usually I demand that my applicants fill out a form…." 494 nearly groaned; he hated paperwork of any kind. Undercover missions at Manticore had been full of daily reports and forms. "But I'm sure you're well equipped to deal with to duties that come along with being a bike messenger." 494 sighed with relief and patted Normal on the back. "Although I need a name, since Monty Cora is just for the ring," Normal added fondly.

494 paused at this. Ever since he'd met Max, he'd sort of just accepted the name Alec. It wasn't really a conscience choice, just the necessity of having something to say when someone asked him this question. But he had never confirmed that his name would actually be the one Max had given him because of his sarcastic wit. So far he had only introduced himself as Alec to girls he had met in bars and other seedy places. They had no permanent spot in his life, nor did they mean anything to him in the long run. So they couldn't affect him.

He knew Max's mind had been firmly made up when she'd named him, and he hadn't wasted the energy trying to stop her; he suspected she'd just do it anyway. But if he told Normal that his name was Alec, he was stuck with the title. And in his view, that linked himself to Max, even if she never saw it that way. And he detested being tied to people in such a way.

"Hello, did you hear me?" Normal asked, clearly wondering whether his beloved Monty Cora had taken too many punches to the head. Granted, few hits had made it that far.

"Yeah, sorry. My name's…." He debated inwardly for a second before finally deciding. "Alec."

Well, hot damn. No turning back now.

Normal still looked strangely expectant, as if Alec should say something more, and Alec realized that Ordinaries also had last names. Thinking quickly, he remembered the surname of a person he'd played on one of his missions. There had been no need to assassinate or hurt anybody on that particular assignment, and as far as he knew from the information he had gathered, the subject hadn't been a threat to Manticore like they'd initially thought. "Alec…. McDowell."

Normal nodded, beaming. "Welcome aboard then, Alec." At the same time, Max groaned, "Oh, you have got to be kidding."

"Ah, good catch, Maxie." Normal replied, and then thought for a second before adding, "And you can show your buddy Alec here the ropes. Get him a bike off the wall, and take him on your deliveries. Explain the rules and whatnot. That is, if you know them?" He thought about that for a second and then said, almost to himself, "Let's hope he rubs off on you."

"Oh, don't I need one of those…. Sector passes?" Alec added quickly, while Max shot him a look of purest loathing.

"Right, I will get on that," Normal responded, and then said enthusiastically, "You're a rock star. _Rock star_!" Alec smiled in bemusement as the older man walked away, and then looked at Max, opening his mouth to speak.

"Shut up." She said curtly, and then she breezed past him.

"This should be fun," He said to himself, before turning and following after her.

**End**


	7. Twinned

**Title**: Twinned

**Summary**: Max makes a mistake. Alec is affected.

**Author's note**: Alright, folks, angst ahoy. And not just angst, but unresolved angst, which is the worst kind. Maybe it's just the mood I've been in lately. But I hope you enjoy, anyway.

**Twinned**

"Hey Max, Mole keeps claiming that he can take on three X5's at once, so we're about to—," Alec broke off abruptly and felt his mouth drop open as he caught sight of the scene in front of him. Max sat hunched over in her computer chair, her head resting against the keyboard and her eyes closed as her breath gently flowed through her lips in a deep, steady rhythm.

"I'll be damned," Alec murmured to himself. "She's sleeping."

It wasn't really so surprising, considering she hadn't slept in about a week. Even a girl with shark DNA in her cocktail needed to catch a few REM cycles eventually. He moved to wake her, but then thought better of it. Instead he stood back and simply studied her, ignoring a small voice in his mind telling him she wouldn't appreciate him watching her like this

His eyes wandered from the delicate curve of her cheek, to the graceful arch of her neck, to the way her plump lips rested half open and revealed just a glimpse of her pink tongue. As his gaze moved upward, he was tempted to reach out and stroke her angled, swooping brows, to smooth the frown lines he found marring her forehead even in her sleep. He resisted the urge to touch her and stared at the way her eyelashes rested sweetly across her cheeks, making her soft, sculpted features appear even more beautiful. But it was more than that, Alec noted. Not only did she appear stunning, but also angelic, innocent, and - for the first time in Alec's memory - vulnerable.

The emotions hit him so quickly, he was sure Mole had come barreling through the door and elbowed him straight in the gut. He felt a swooping, falling, almost painful sensation, as if his whole world was being shaken and rearranged, and he wondered dimly if he would be able to recognize it once it righted itself again. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart hammered madly against his ribs as he stared at the woman in front of him. He felt a deep burning sensation in his chest, and realized with alarm that the warm, smoldering, _happy _feeling was quickly spreading from his toes to his fingertips.

In that moment, Alec realized that he had quite irrevocably fallen in love with the beautiful, dangerous vixen turned angel that lay sleeping in front of him.

Still breathing hard, he felt a wry sense of amusement. Of course loving Max would occur so fully, so suddenly, and so painfully. His ironic laughter was short-lived, however, when he contemplated the consequences of this moment. Their relationship had been rocky at best, although it had improved marginally since she'd trusted him enough to discuss Ben.

_Ben, my genetic clone and Max's "brother," who went psycho and forced Max to make a decision that nearly destroyed her, _He thought bitterly.

Suddenly, it was all too much for him. He was a trained soldier. Guns he understood. Assassinations? No problem. Missions? He was the best. But one thing Alec would never understand, or let himself indulge in, were emotions. Emotions led to emotional ties, and ties led to perilous situations, and those situations led to death and pain.

Shaking his head as if trying to break the spell she'd unknowingly weaved on him, he strode over to her and shook her arm. "Max, wake up," His voice was slightly harsher than he had intended, and he hastened to soften it. "Come on, Maxie."

Max stirred slightly and her eyes slowly fluttered open, though from the opaque, faraway look in their brown depths he realized she was still caught somewhere between dreaming and waking.

"Ben?" She whispered softly, before closing her eyes again and leaning her head back on the desk.

Alec felt as if a bucket of ice water had been cruelly emptied over his head. He stumbled back, accidentally upsetting a nearby chair in the process, and nearly fell to the ground before he caught his balance. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat.

_Ben_. She had called him Ben. It had been almost two years since Max had met Alec, and yet she still saw her dead brother in him. Although she probably didn't view him as Ben when she was awake and on her guard, the second her defenses fell and she became vulnerable, she still saw Ben. Not Alec. _Ben_.

He reached up with his hands and grasped his face, running his fingers over his features as he had so wanted to do with Max just minutes earlier. He had always been proud of the way he had been made. He was striking, and he knew it. His face was part of what gave him the confidence and arrogance Max so often complained about. He had always loved it; the one thing Manticore had done for him. But right now, with the ghost of Ben lingering around them and Max's whisper ringing through his hypersensitive ears, he had never hated his face, hated _himself_ more.

He lowered his hands and tightened them into taut, angry fists, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

This was all because of Ben. Ben, who had wormed his way into Max's life and heart long before Alec had even known she existed. And because of just how close Ben had been to Max, because of the remarkable bond they had formed, it was Ben who had nearly shattered her.

As if his betrayal hadn't been bad enough, as if his murders weren't already intensely painful for Max to deal with, she'd had to snap his neck in the end, too. Alec had heard little of the story, but knew enough to know that Ben had challenged her. They had fought, and Max had tried to save him like she so often did Alec. But Ben had ended up injured and incapacitated, and Manticore had been closing in. So Ben asked Max to kill him, and she couldn't deny his request. She had been forced to slay her own brother, to destroy someone who was so deeply imbedded inside of her heart, it was like killing a part of herself.

It was _Ben_ who did all of these things. Not _Alec_. But unfortunately, Ben wasn't around anymore, and Alec walked through life with Ben's face.

Alec stared at Max for another moment, and then turned around and walked away. She would never trust him. She would never love him. She would never let herself feel anything more than a vague sort of friendship toward him. Alec nearly growled at the unexpected _hurt_ the knowledge brought him, but he stubbornly shoved his pain down. He could get over this. He could make it work. He was a master at rendering himself emotionless.

But still, even as he tried to suppress his feelings and regain his carefree demeanor, one thought kept flickering through his mind.

It was Ben who had betrayed Max. But it was Alec who paid the price for it.

**End**


	8. Needing You

**Title**: Needing You

**Summary**: Max gets reckless. Alec gets mad.

**Needing You**

"Max!"

She didn't realize someone was running toward her until she was tackled around the middle and pulled forcefully to the ground. She wrestled furiously against her unidentified assailant, knowing she only had seconds to spare.

"Stop!" Her moments halted for a moment as she looked up and realized that it was Alec's serious face looming over her. Behind them, a barrage of gunfire peppered the wall with deliberate, deafening shots.

"Alec, get off of me!" She cried, pushing at his chest furiously. "We can still make it! We can still—!"

"No!" He shouted over her, his face straining as he fought off her attempts to escape. "Max, it's too late. There's nothing you can do."

She shook her head recklessly and flipped their bodies over, catching him by surprise and gaining the upper hand. She jumped to her feet and took off at a run, ducking for cover as the bullets whizzed past her. The transgenic the sector police had cornered was just at the end of the alleyway, and Max would be damned if she let whoever it was be exterminated like a cockroach.

"Max!" Alec shouted, rushing after her. To her dismay, he caught up with her easily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, successfully halting her movements. No matter how she struggled, she couldn't break his unbending hold.

"Alec, please!" She said desperately, losing all sight of dignity as she turned to him with pleading, tear-filled eyes. "We can't just leave!"

"He's dead, Max. I saw the body," Alec replied roughly, pulling her forcibly towards their only exit. Another set of shots sounded, and Alec pulled Max into his embrace as the bullets flew over them. Just when they thought it was over, Alec hissed in pain, and Max glanced down frantically, her eyes wide and fearful. A deep, red stain was spreading on his side, though how serious it was she couldn't tell.

"Alec!" She cried frantically, but he shook his head and grunted a silent oath under his breath as he continued their tactical retreat. She followed this time; though she still felt the urgent need to turn around, Alec's wound couldn't be ignored.

They ran full out, crouched low and eyes wary, towards the portion of the sewers that led back to Terminal City. Alec pushed Max ahead forcefully, and she realized dimly how pissed off she should have been at his manhandling. Instead of reacting, however, she just crawled down the long, cylindrical tunnel and dropped to the bottom, waiting for him. After he followed her down and fell to his feet, the two silently crept down the long channel until they were a safe distance away. Max kept noticing how the deep red stain on Alec's side grew with every step he took, and it was all she could do to keep moving. When they were finally out of harms way, she turned to him.

"Let me see," She said harshly, worry making her voice sharp and inflexible. He stopped abruptly, leaning heavily against the filthy walls for support as she bent over him to inspect the damage. When she peeled back his bloody shirt, she realized with some relief that it seemed to be a graze. No permanent damage, although it needed to be stitched up.

"Don't ever do that to me again," She said angrily, pulling in a shaky breath and stepping away. His gaze flew to her face, and she was surprised to see the fury that suddenly sparked in his hazel eyes and dilated them black. Before she realized what had occurred, he'd lunged at her and pinned her to the wall.

"Me?" He bit out incredulously, his face mere inches from hers. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself." His voice was low and deadly, but she caught a flicker of fear behind his eyes. And a whole hell of a lot of anger.

"What did _I_ do?" She asked indignantly. She wanted to fend him off, but she was worried about jostling his injury. And if she was honest with herself, Alec was stronger than her, and could probably keep her there if he really wanted to. "I was trying to save one of our own, Alec! Maybe you didn't grow up with the concept, but I consider these people my _family_—,"

"Don't start this bullshit on me!" He thundered, and she resisted the urge to cower as he pressed her further into the stone behind them. "They mean just as much to me as they do you, Max! But I'm not going to get myself killed for someone who's already dead!"

The words sliced through her, and she physically flinched. She saw a moments' regret flash over his face, but it was quickly smothered. "I had to try," She said in defense, her voice slightly hoarse as she fought the lump in her throat. His hold lessened somewhat, though he still kept her firmly restrained.

"There's a difference between a rescue and a suicide. You've got to know when to quit." His eyes flashed as she opened her mouth to argue.

"I don't quit! I either get it done, or—,"

"Or what?" He interrupted viciously. "You die? Get it through your thick head, Max; you're no good to us dead!"

Any argument died on her lips as she let his words sink into her brain. He was right. She'd been careless, and it could have cost Terminal City their leader. She nodded mutely and then shifted, signaling him to let her up. She would normally have kneed him in the groin for such behavior, but she didn't feel he deserved that kind of treatment this time, especially since he had been shot while protecting her. He growled slightly as she bumped his wound and she glanced up at his face in guilty concern, but he simply pulled away.

"I just didn't want to leave anyone behind," She said softly, her voice heavy. "I've already done it once, and I know how much pain I caused that time. To you and to our twins and… everyone."

He shook his head, his eyes still unusually solemn. "Look, Phy Ops was about as fun as getting my eyes gouged out, but no one can blame you for wanting out." He thought that over and then quickly amended his statement, "Well, people will probably blame you. But if it's worth anything, I get why you did it. Out here it's… freedom."

Max smiled slightly in understanding. "It's all we ever wanted." The smile faded and she shook her head as doubts plagued her. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I shouldn't be leading the transgenics when I didn't even suffer through everything that went on at Manticore."

He stared at her deeply then, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Then, once again he moved with more speed than she had thought possible; she quickly raised her hands in defense as he rapidly approached her. A second later, however, she went rigid with shock as his head tucked into her hair and his arms wrapped fiercely around her waist. He held onto her tightly, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he relinquished his hold.

"Don't you get it? We need you." He said thickly into her ear. His arms flexed involuntarily around her as he whispered, "_I_ need you."

She felt her throat swell and her eyes fill with tears at the raw emotion in his voice. Alec had never been this open or honest before. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, a few tears slipping from her eyes and rolling slowly down her cheeks.

"Alec, I…" She stopped suddenly, unsure of what she was saying.

_I… what? _She wondered inwardly, _I need you, too? I nearly panicked at the thought of something happening to you? I… love you?_

"I'm sorry," She finished finally, regret immediately plaguing her. She didn't know what exactly she had wanted to say, but she was positive it wasn't that.

**End**


	9. Got It

**Title**: Got It

**Summary**: Someone sent a package to R. Berrisford once. What if it happened again?

**A/N**: I don't say it as often as I should, but thank you SO much for your reviews! I write for me, but I also write for you, so I really love reading your opinions. Thanks again!

**Got It**

"Late as usual, Missy-miss. You know, it would be nice if you actually got here when you were supposed to at least once. Just to show you actually know what time that is."

Max rolled her eyes at Normal's antics, but made a beeline for him anyway. "At least I do my job when I'm here. Just give me my packages," She said derisively, waiting impatiently as Normal sorted through a few behind him and tossed them through the window.

"Hey, Max," A deep, laughter-tinged voice spoke from behind her, and annoyance sparked in her gut as she recognized him without having to turn around. She rolled her eyes skyward and did her best to ignore him.

"Got anything for me, Normal?" Alec asked, while smirking at Max's less-than-friendly greeting.

"Of course, Golden Boy," Normal said, his voice both edgy and doting at once. What a weird combination. "I've got a hot run to one… R. Berrisford." Normal said, evaluating the writing on the label and then tossing the package to Alec.

The change that came over Alec was subtle, but drastic. His face paled, his jaw clenched tightly and his eyes lost all of their previous laughter and sarcasm. He stared blankly at the package he had caught reflexively in his hand, looking as if he did not understand what it was. Max felt a strange sensation spread through her chest at the lost, scared look on his face, and she momentarily fought the desire to rest a comforting hand on his arm.

"I said _hot_ run, Alec," Normal said, his voice distracted and a touch annoyed as he passed out different sets of packages to different employees. Alec remained unnaturally still for a moment longer, and then glanced up. The stark look of undiluted pain in his eyes nearly made Max gasp, but before she was even aware of what she was seeing, the emotion was gone and replaced with a carefully blank expression.

"I can't deliver this package," He said flippantly, his vacant face lacking all of its usual fire and sarcasm. He deftly threw it back to Normal and leaned against the counter in a wholly casual manner, fidgeting with the strap of his gloves with a supremely bored air. Max was positive she was the only one to notice the brief change, and that was probably because she knew the story that connected to the name Berrisford.

"Why not?" Normal asked, looking back at Alec with surprise. "It's in a really nice part of the city, Golden Boy. Right up your alley."

Max watched Alec struggle temporarily for a cover story, and witnessing the scene was almost painful. "Well, see, I—,"

Max impulsively took a step forward and snatched the package. "I got it." She said in a clipped tone.

"What?" Normal asked, obvious confusion coating his words. Max met Alec's eyes briefly, and she noted with grim amusement that, for the first time in her memory, she had managed to render him speechless. She quickly glanced away, settling her insolent gaze on Normal instead.

"I said, I'll deliver it," She replied shortly, letting her attitude seep into her words so that Normal wouldn't question her further. Because frankly, she didn't even know why she was offering to do Alec's job.

Normal seemed to struggle with the concept for a moment longer, and then muttered, "I will never understand you miscreants. But fine. Just make it quick. Bip, bip, bip!"

Max rolled her eyes and stepped toward her bike, but her progress was suddenly cut short when a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm. She shot Alec a startled look.

"Max… thanks." He said, letting go of her arm and sticking his hands deep into his pockets. He wouldn't look her in the eye, something she found very unusual, and the whole picture made him seem uncertain and hesitant. Totally unlike Alec. Then he chanced a glance up, and she was captivated by the strange emotions in his hazel eyes. They were still hard and concealed – he was too good of a soldier to drop the mask completely– but she saw a shadow of gratitude and appreciation inside those gold and green flecks.

"Forget it," She said, trying to inject a note of her usual disdain and annoyance into her voice. She didn't like this thankful Alec. Seeing him react to Rachel's death had been bad enough, but now he was just further proving to her that he had more depth than she'd originally thought. She hated the change, because it had been so much easier to believe that he was an arrogant, self-serving jerk. Which, really, he still was.

She shook her head and realized he was still staring at her intently. To ease the tension and return them to their normal playing field, she finally said, "But you are _so_ buying tonight at Crash."

**End**


End file.
